


Summer

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anniversary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beach House, Beaches, Boyfriends, Changbin Chan and Hyunjin are best friends, Changbin is a good boyfriend, Cheesecake, College, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Cute, Day At The Beach, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Giving, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jeongin is Changbin's baby brother, Jisung Felix and Seungmin are best friends, Jisung is a softie, Jisung is baby, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho and Woojin are dating, Minho seems nice at first, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles, Walks On The Beach, Woojin is Jisung's brother, beach party, jisung is a good boyfriend, soft, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: After about a year of liking Han Jisung,  Changbin finally gets the guts to...... Talk to himOrChangbin finally talks to his crush and shit occurs from there





	1. Nice to finally talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with another story, hope you guys can enjoy it. Lately, ao3 has been giving me lots of trouble so I wrote this on wattpad and transfered it here because I couldn't deal with ao3 but I personally think this is gonna be a good story

Changbin loved summer. He loved taking long walks on the nearest beach with his little brother, feeling the very slight breeze pass through his hair and his toes in the sand as he walked very slowly, his brother running around like crazy. He always thought summer was the best season of the year. Not having to wear a jacket or sweater was also the greatest thing ever. He hated winter for that. But with summer, he didn't have to worry about all of that. He really loved walking by his neighbourhood too. All the flowers and plants start to bloom, he thought it was pretty. Of course, he found someone prettier

Han Jisung, the school's most loudest boy. A music production major, just like Changbin. He was very very energetic and loved going out with his best friends Seungmin and Felix. Of course Changbin knew his best friends, he's practically in love with the guy for Christ sake. He loved the boy's bright personality and cute little giggles whenever he talks with his friends and he finds himself staring at his cheeks whenever the younger eats from afar. Jisung was the definition of pure sunshine and beauty while changbin was..... A nobody. No one special at all 

The two have only spoken twice, once in the beginning of the year when Jisung accidentally bumped into Changbin (he couldn't stop thinking about that) and a second time when Changbin needed to get to his locker.... That's it.... Why was Changbin so whipped for him already? He doesn't know either. All he knows is that he wants to be the one the younger comes to with his problems and hug and kiss him when he feels down and just cuddle him whenever he wants. It was hard being a nobody

Changbin walked on campus after walking for a total of 20 minutes and went to find his best friends ; Chan and Hyunjin. Chan was kind of like an older brother to Changbin. They've known eachother since they were kids and their parents know eachother so there's no doubt that they were close. Hyunjin was younger than both of them, literally the same age as Jisung, but was still considered "of their age". They've been friends for over 3 years and life was better this way. Of course Chan and Hyunjin knew that Changbin had a massive crush on Jisung and tried to help him with that but nothing worked since Changbin was such a huge COWARD

"you know, bin, Jisung is really cute" Chan said sitting next to Changbin

"hyung" Hyunjin laughed

"stop that, you're making it worse" Changbin said throwing his head back against the wall

"just go talk to him, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Hyunjin said

"I could trip and fall and land right on my face while walking over to him or, or Felix could laugh at me and point out all my flaws in front of him and they'd all just walk away leaving me standing there in my own sweat" Changbin said. Chan and Hyunjin stared at eachother before staring back at Changbin

"you do realize that school is ending soon.... Right?" Hyunjin commented

"I'm aware. We could just talk next year, there's no problem with that" Changbin said.

"JUST GO DO IT" Chan and Hyunjin both yelled at the same time. Changbin sighed and got up.

"see you in class" He said before walking away. He walked inside of the building and went straight to his locker. He noticed Jisung was close by and his friends where nowhere to be seen. Maybe now was his chance.

"uhh, hi" he said as he reached his locker

"oh, hello!!" Jisung exclaimed. God, he was adorable.

"uh, how's it going?" Changbin mentally smacked himself for asking the most basic question

"oh you know, it's okay, just trying to survive in this heat" Jisung said

"do you like summer?" Changbin asked

"of course, I get to wear shorts and tank tops and not wear jackets and sweaters and try to warm up with 3 heaters, a robe and a fluffy blanket" Jisung said. Changbin pictured him with the heaters, ride and blanket. He smiled to himself before realizing Jisung was staring at him

"yeah, I know what you mean, winter is not a pretty time, I like summer a lot" Changbin said looking at his stuff in his locker

"oh shit, I'm such an idiot, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Jisung, Han Jisung and I'm 18" Jisung said with a cute gummy smile that showcased his teeth (a/n crooked tooth you shall be missed) and his hand sticking out in front of Changbin. The older stared at his hand before shaking it and looking back at Jisung. Changbin almost replied with "I know who you are and I like you so much" but didn't

"I'm Changbin, Seo Changbin and I'm 19" Changbin said with a slight smile

"oh, you're older than me, cool. I shall call you hyung from now on even tho there's like 2 weeks left of classes" Jisung said with a giggle. _There it is, that beautiful sound_. Changbin laughed as well (it was obviously forced) and removed his hand from Jisung's

"it was nice talking to you Jisung, but I have to go to class, see you around some time" in the next two weeks Changbin thought before walking away. As soon as he was walking, he felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled


	2. Beach party (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, lets goo

After class that day, Changbin ran back home and greeted his mom and dad before locking himself in his room. He checked his phone and saw 10 messages from Chan and Hyunjin 

**Channiechan** **:** dude 

**Channiechan** **:** where did you go all day 

**Hyunjinnie :** yeah

**Hyunjinnie :** we didn't see you after you bolted this morning 

**Hyunjinnie :** even in class, were you even there?

**Hyunjinnie :** yo 

**Channiechan :** pick up your damn phone 

**Channiechan :** CHANGBIN

**Hyunjinnie :** idiot 

**Channiechan :** fine, be like that, we'll just go

Changbin read all the messages and just laughed. He replied with "I talked to Jisung today, so I was busy freaking out, sorry I ghosted, but I can't talk right now, gotta go out with my brother" and got up. He walked in the living room where he found his baby brother playing with blocks on the floor. He picked him up and set him down by the door where he put his small shoes on 

"mom, dad heading out, bye" he said before picking up his little bro and and walking out the door. 14 year age gap... Damn, Changbin is gonna look so much older when his brother turns 15. He walked towards the beach and let his brother run free (but not too far). He sat down and wondered what it would be like to live on his own, have his own house, it shouldn't be too hard to find a job anyway. He looked back towards his brother and saw him a bit to close to the water, he got up and ran towards him, picking him up before he could get splashed with water 

"be careful Innie, remember, stay close to the sand and where I could see you" Changbin said

"okay hyungie" Jeongin said. 

They got home at around 7, the sun still bright, outside. He brought Jeongin in his parents room and they smiled at him. Before Changbin could walk out the door, his dad called him 

"oh um, bin, can we talk to you?" His dad said 

"sure" Changbin said sitting on the bed next to his mom 

"we know how much you love the beach and love walking there everyday and we know how much you want to live on your own so..." His mom started, holding his hand

"what your mom is trying to say is, we got you a house, right next to the beach. It has a nice view of the ocean and its perfect for a guy your age" His dad said 

"you guys did what?" Changbin couldn't believe his ears 

"its already set up too, your dad and I have been planning this for a while and we already got you new furniture and everything, all that's missing is your bed and your clothes and whatever" His mom said 

"wh-why did you guys do this" Changbin asked

"son, you've been nothing but helpful to us and you always take care of little innie for us when we're tired, plus, you've maintained your good grades in school since you were 11 and your birthday's coming up. This is like a... Thank you gift" his dad said 

"omg, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you" Changbin said hugging his mom, his dad joining in with Jeongin as well

3 days later and Changbin was already moved in. His bed was in place in the room he wanted, his clothes scattered the way they always were, he loved it. His parents also did a great job with the furniture too. Chan and Hyunjin had approved and now they're on his bed thinking of ideas for a housewarming party 

"how about..... A dress up party?" Hyunjin suggested 

"Jin, we're adults not kids" Changbin snapped 

"fine okay, okay" he said 

"what about.... A themed party" Chan said 

"what kind of theme?"

"idk, like, shark theme" Chan answered 

"ugh, no thanks 

"hey, hey guys, what about a beach party???" Hyunjin suggested 

"a beach party!??" Changbin and Chan said in unison 

"yeah, it makes perfect sense. It's hot outside, you're sweating, what better way to cool off than a dip in the ocean?" Hyunjin said 

"I like the idea" Changbin said

"yayyy, lets spread the word" Hyunjin said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon and, sorry this is so short


	3. Beach party (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, lets get it   
> Also, happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canadians

"the word has spread binnie, lots of people are gonna show up even..... Even Jisung" Chan gasped 

"WHAT?" WAIT, REALLY?" Changing yelled 

"yeah, no lie" Hyunjin was quick to join 

"omg omg omg omg, it's the end of the year and Han fucking Jisung is coming to my party?" Changbin questioned 

"seems like it" Chan said. Changbin quickly jumped off his bed and grabbed his keys from the dresser 

"bin?" 

"we have to shop for food, come on" he said running out the door, Chan and Hyunjin not too far behind. 

They came back with loads of snacks, drinks and food and set them all on the kitchen counter. Changbin started unpacking the stuff while Chan went to make lemonade for his 2 best friends. 

After about 15 minutes, Changbin was done unpacking the stuff along with Hyunjin and the kitchen was crowded with stuff 

"tomorrow's gonna be fun" Hyunjin said, sitting on the new couch, sipping his lemonade 

The next day came rather quickly to Changbin's liking but he was still excited, today was his party. Sure Changbin only had a few friends, but that wasn't gonna stop him from enjoying his time and besides, Jisung is coming so.. More fun. He walked to class earlier than usual and sat down by the entrance. He saw a familiar face come up to him and stood in front of him 

"hey hyung" it was Jisung, Changbin froze 

"h-hey Jisung" Changbin cursed at the way he stuttered 

"so I hear you're having a beach party, that's so cool" he said sitting next to Changbin 

"yeah, hopefully it's fun, I don't really have enough friends tho.. " Changbin said looking down

"that has to be a lie, it's like the end of the year and you're telling me you have barely any friends? I don't believe you oh mister Changbin hyung" Jisung said to which Changbin giggled 

"I'm telling you" Changbin said

"hmm, we'll see about that, I'm taking one of my last exams today so see you later hyung" Jisung said walking away. God, he was whipped. 

The end of the day rolled by without problem and Changbin felt excited just knowing that his crush was coming to his party today. He found Chan and Hyunjin after class and they walked to his house together. Of course Changbin could take his car, but he loved the summer weather and wanted to embrace it as much as he could. They got home, Chan and Hyunjin knowing they'd come straight to Changbin's house, having their bathing suits in their bags. Everything was set, now all they needed was the guests 

At around 5:15 is when people started showing up, Minho, a person he talked to throughout the year, came with a few of his friends, one being Woojin who he knew was close with Jisung and they smiled towards Changbin. People kept showing up, and finally, he saw Jisung walk in with Seungmin and Felix, laughing as usual. Chan and Hyunjin went up to Jisung's two best friends and offered to help them with their stuff (they obviously had a thing for them). Jisung was left to stand alone in front of the huge doorway so Changbin took that as a chance to walk up to him 

"hey Jisung, glad you could make it" Changbin said as he stood in front of the younger

"oh, hello hyung, you have a really nice home and such a beautiful view, you must love waking up in the morning around here" Jisung said looking around. Changbin smiled at him 

"actually, I've only lived here a few days, my parents just got me this house to thank me for whatever I've done for them" he said 

"woahh, it's so big tho" Jisung awed 

"I can show you around if you want?" 

"yes please" Changbin smiled again 

"let's go then" 

"so Seungmin, what do you like to do for fun?" Hyunjin asked, an arm around the younger 

"I like swimming or shopping when I'm bored" Seungmin said 

"I like swimming too" Hyunjin said

"Felix, you want anything from the kitchen?" Chan asked as he got up 

"chips would be great" Felix answered 

"coming right up" Chan said 

"Hyung this house is amazing, it's so... Big and pretty" Jisung said. Not as pretty as you Changbin thought 

"thanks" he smiled 

"let's go swim" Jisung said running down the stairs and heading towards the ocean, Changbin following him. He watched as the younger removed his shirt and looked towards Changbin 

"come on hyung, are you just gonna stand there and watch?" He asked. Little did he know that Changbin was secretly examining his body 

"I'm coming" Changbin too, removed his shirt. He didn't see but, Jisung's jaw dropped and he quickly closed it back turning around and starting to walk towards the ocean. Of course Changbin was built, he goes to the gym every saturday so it's to no one's surprise that his chest looks flawless and his abs are really really perfect. He walks over to the ocean where he tries to find Jisung but he's nowhere in sight. He stands still for a minute when he feels something grab his leg. 

"shit" he said before realizing it might be Jisung. He started swimming away, but the hand still remained on his foot. Noticing how Jisung's hand wouldn't move, he decided grabbing him from under water was easier. So thats what he did, Changbin picked him up and dropped him back in the water, his hand successfully of his heel. 

"hey, no fair, you're like 10× stronger than me" Jisung whined as he came up to the surface again 

"hm, oh well" Changbin shrugged with a smirk. Jisung saw an opportunity and seized it. He splashed Changbin right in the face and began swimming away 

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT HAN JISUNG" He said swimming after him 

"Hyunjin, I think we should go find Changbin, all we've been doing for the last 45 minutes is talk to them. We left our best friend alone" Chan said 

"but hyunnnggg, Seungmin is so pretty and beautiful and smart and.... Can't we just stay here, I bet he's fine" Hyunjin whined. Chan looked back and fourth between the boys on the couch and outside and decided sitting back down next to Felix 

Changbin laughed as Jisung fell back in the water because of him and the younger was whining 

"hyung, stooooopp" Jisung said 

"haha, you should see yourself, you look like a fish" Changbin said. Jisung pouted and Changbin had the sudden urge to kiss it away. He went under water and placed himself right underneath Jisung. He slowly stood up, holding Jisung tightly as the younger screamed and laugh 

"hyung, put me down" Jisung laughed 

"no can do sir" Changbin said, beginning to walk around, Jisung still on his shoulders 

"HYUNG" Jisung screamed. He threw the younger in the water and laughed when he fell in it 

"EVIL HUMAN, WHAT AN EVIL HUMAN YOU ARE" Jisung said catching his breath. Changbin laughed out loud before going in the sanded area. 

"all that laughing made me hungry" Changbin said. Jisung rolled his eyes and followed him. Everyone was either eating or swimming while Changbin's friends were no where to be seen. Oh well 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon


	4. Iced americano date (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 :)

It's been about five days since the beach party and Changbin has never been more happier in his life. His and Jisung were actually talking, actually friends, talking on campus together, even outside of class, they were seen laughing at each other's jokes. One day tho, Changbin felt bold. He walked up to Jisung who was sitting on a bench and sat next to him 

"oh, hey hyung. How's it going. I have only one exam left till the end of the year, I'm so excited for the break" Jisung said jumping on the bench. Changbin giggled next to him before remembering why he was here 

"uhh, Jisung, I would like to ask you something" Changbin said 

"ask away my good man" Jisung said 

"do you.... Maybe... Uhh.... Want to.... Um.... It's okay if you don't but..... _Doyouwanttogooutwithme_??" Changbin asked 

"you're lucky I'm majoring in music and know about fast talking aka rapping" Jisung started, a small laugh falling from his lips. "I would love to go on a date with you bin hyung" Jisung finished. Changbin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned towards Jisung

"great, I'll pick you up later, where do you live?" Changbin asked 

"oh you know, to save some time, I could just come to your house, I think I remember where it is, it's easier that way" Jisung said. Changbin smiled and nodded 

"sure, see you later Jisung" changbin said before getting up. He walked over to Chan and Hyunjin who seemed genuinely happy and went to talk to them 

"oh, hey bin I saw you talking with Jisung, everything going good with him?" Chan asked 

"I asked him out and he said yes" Changbin said, a giddy feeling inside of him

"ayye that's great hyung" Hyunjin said 

"I'm so excited" 

"where are you gonna take him?" Chan asked 

"I'm gonna take him to one if my favorite cafes, across the street of the mall" He started 

"oh you mean, cafe deluxe?" Chat asked

"yes exactly"

"I heard they have really good drinks in there" Hyunjin said 

"THEY DO. They sell anything, hot coffee, iced coffee, hot drinks cold drinks, ice cream, cookies, cakes, etc. Plus, it's so cozy" Changbin finished. Both Chan and Hyunjin started laughing and it confused Changbin 

"what"

"I'm sorry, but you seem so excited about taking him there, it's actually cute" Chan laughed 

"would you rather I take him to a mother cycle game or a tattoo parlor to get his first tattoo on our first date?" Changbin asked 

"well.. No" 

"then taking him there seems appropriate for the FIRST date" Changbin emphasized the first 

"yeah yeah, you're right 

"also, what's the deal with you guys and Seungmin and Felix. Y'all left me alone with Jisung last week" Changbin said. Chan and Hyunjin shared a look of guilt and laughed nervously

"I guess we're all into younger people" Chan laughed the two others joining in 

Classes finished early today and Jisung caught up to Changbin cornering him in the nearest corner 

"oh, hey Jisung" Changbin said 

"hi, what time should I be at your house" Jisung asked 

"actually, how about we just go now?" Changbin asked

"o-oh, okay" 

The two walked silently next to eachother reaching the small cafe Changbin talking about to his friends

"omg, cafe deluxe, I love this place" Jisung said, jumping up and down slightly. Changbin almost cooed out loud but contained himself. They entered and a waiter brought them to a table for two and they sat down 

"so, Changbin hyung, what do you like doing for fun?" Jisung asked, staring directly at Changbin with wide eyes

"uhh, I usually just like writing and rapping" Changbin said

"woahhh, me too. That's so weird" Jisung smiled to himself

"Jisung, you know, you're really cute" Changbin said feeling a bit bold 

"ahh, hyung, stop it" Jisung laughed 

"it's true tho, can I?" Changbin asked, holding his hand close to Jisung's face 

"I guess you could" Jisung smiled. The older pinched his cheek and smiled 

"they're squishy aren't they?" Jisung asked

"adorable" Changbin said out louder by accident 

"thank you" Jisung chuckled 

"I- I'm- fuck, that wasn't supposed- shit" Changbin started

"hey hyung, it's okay" Jisung laughed

"soo, boys, when can I get you today?" a waitress came up to them and asked 

"iced americano" they both said in unison. The waitress laughed and wrote down the order

"coming right up" she smiled and walked away

"you like iced americano?" Changbin asked Jisung 

"yeah, that's my go to drink" Jisung smiled 

"me too" 

"okay mister Seo Binnie hyung, what else do we have in common?" Jisung asked with a smile. Changbin chuckled at the nickname and looked at Jisung 

"seo Binnie hyung?" he asked. Now it was his turn to smile while Jisung's own faded

"did I really say that? Out loud?" Jisung asked, coming closer to Changbin's face and pointing a finger at himself, quite shocked 

"yeah, you did" Changbin laughed 

"is it okay if I call you that?" 

"binnie?"

"y-yeah, I find it cute" Jisung smiled to himself 

"only if I can call sungie then" Changbin crossed his arms. Jisung's face flushed and he held his face in his hands 

"fine, deal" Jisung held his hand out for Changbin to shake it to which the older did. Soon enough, the waitress came back with their orders and set them down. Jisung sighed happily as he took a sip of the iced americano and wiggled in his seat, Changbin watching him quietly. Jisung looked up at Changbin and let a small laugh fall from his lips 

"s-sorry, iced americano makes me happy" 

"I can see that" Changbin chuckled 

"you never answered my question" Jisung said 

"what question?" 

"do we have more things in common?" Jisung asked 

"uhh, I don't sleep much? I write in a notebook almost everyday I um-"

"you write in a notebook???" Jisung asked 

"mhm, why?"

"I-I do too" Jisung said

"okay, I'm convinced that you're just a younger and much cuter version of me" Changbin said

"I'll take the younger part, but, there's no way I'm cuter than you" Jisung said crossing his arms and shaking his head, a small pink tint on his cheek

"ohh sungie, don't tell lies. You're adorable" Changbin said. Jisung groaned and covered his burning cheeks with his hands

"fine, im adorable, BUT, you're cute too" 

"okay" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and typos


	5. Iced americano date (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, looks like I forgot to update there, ma bad, here's part 2 of the date :)

"anyways, I also have a brother" Changbin said

".... " Jisung stayed silent

"are you telling me you have a brother too?" Changbin asked. Jisung started laughing and Changbin rolled his eyes

"stop copying mee!" The older whined

"he's my half brother, he's 20 years old, he's in his last year, I think you might know him, he came to your party" Jisung said

"what's his name?" 

"Woojin" Jisung answered 

"woah, Woojin is your brother? That's cool. Isn't he dating like... Lee Minho?" Changbin asked. 

"yep" 

"wow, that's nice" Changbin said

"yeahh.... How old is your brother?" Jisung asked 

"he's 5" Changbin smiled 

"woah, he's really young" Jisung said

"yeah I know, he's adorable tho" Changbin laughed

"I kind of want dessert" Jisung said, changing the subject 

"sure, what do you wa-"

"cheesecake" Jisung answered before Changbin could even finish talking. They both laughed and calmed down shortly after

"s-sorry, I just really love cheesecake and chocolate cake. If I could, I would eat them everyday but, too much sweets you know? It's like-" Jisung continued. Changbin was barely paying attention to what Jisung was saying, too busy focusing on his eyes, eyelashes and lips as he talked and blinked. Jisung noticed and chuckled making the older snap out of his daze 

"hyung, you're staring at me, why?" Jisung asked, tilting his head cutely to the side 

"I- uh, shit" Changbin said. Jisung laughed again and went back to sipping his americano. 

"I'll order that cheesecake of yours" Changbin said calling the waitress over. She came in no time and Changbin ordered a small box of cheesecake for Jisung. 

"wait, no, hyung, you didn't have to, I was gonna buy it myself" Jisung pouted 

"hey, Jisung, it's okay, I brought you on a date therefore I pay for what you want" Changbin smiled 

"but still" 

"it's fine" Changbin started "cheer up mate" he said in English causing Jisung to giggle 

"you sound like felix" Jisung said, still giggling to which Changbin smiled. Soon enough, Jisung's cheesecake was brought to their table by a different person, a man. The waiter smiled at Changbin a bit too wide and Jisung's smile faded 

"thanks a lot, there's really great service here" Changbin said turning back to Jisung and handing him the cake 

"we try, we try" he giggled "I hope you could visit again soon, I'd really like to see... The rest.... Of that" he said before walking away. Jisung held onto his cheesecake with an unreadable expression and Changbin shook his body in disgust

"one thing I don't like is when people compliment me like that" He said, disgust clear in his voice 

"at least you got complimented" Jisung said

"aww, do you need compliments babyyy?" Changbin said in a baby like manner trying to make Jisung smile 

"that's not gonna work hyung" Jisung said 

"are you sure about that? What if I just-" Changbin didn't let himself finish and cupped Jisung's cheeks over the table and started rubbing circles onto his soft skin. Jisung melted in his touch and smiled. Oh fuck

"oh, is that a smile I see?" Changbin smiled 

"oh fuck off" Jisung said, laughing slightly, holding one of Changbin's wrist with his own hand, staring directly into his eyes, Changbin doing the same

"here's your check sir" the waiter came back and got shocked when he saw the sight in front of him. 

"thanks" Changbin said removing his hands from Jisung's face and going to pay. Jisung checked the time and realized it was only 5 pm. He smiled to himself and went to join Changbin as he finished paying

"we still have time hyung, what do you wanna do?" Jisung asked 

"oh, uh, I usually always walk my little brother around 6 but I can take him earlier so you could meet him" Changbin said

"wow, meet your little brother on the first date? I'd love to" Jisung chuckled making Changbin chuckle as well 

They arrived at Changbin's old home and picked up his baby brother before heading to the beach 

"mom, I'll be back a little later with innie" Changbin said 

"okay bin, hope you have fun with your date" his mom said laughing with his dad. Changbin's face flushed and he closed the front door, Jeongin in his arms 

"awww, he's so cuteee" Jisung cooed. 

"hyungie, who that?" Jeongin asked poking Jisung's cheeks 

"that's Jisung" Changbin smiled. Jisung was trying so hard to keep his cool but failed when Jeongin smiled as he grabbed his face

"hey innie, calm down" Changbin said grabbing his small hands and removing them from Jisung's face 

"hyung, he's so cute, how do you not melt over him" Jisung said 

"I do but he's my brother so, I've seen this for five years" Changbin said. They headed towards the beach and Changbin set Jeongin down on the sand and told him not to go too far. The younger waddled away, not far at all, like 5 steps away and Jisung sat next to Changbin. 

"this is nice, you get to see the beach everyday see the nice sunlight in the morning and come play with your little brother" Jisung said looking up at the sky 

"yeah, it is nice" Changbin smiled watching Jeongin closely. Jisung got a phone call and answered it 

"hello?" Jisung said 

"hey Ji, when are you coming home?" Woojin asked on the other line

"oh, in a bit, I'm out with Changbin hyung" Jisung said smiling up at the sky

"oh, are you having fun?" 

"of course" the younger said 

"okay tell me when you you're on the way" Woojin said

"don't worry hyung, see ya later" Jisung said 

"was that Woojin hyung?" Changbin asked 

"yup, he just wanted to know when I was coming home" 

"ah" 

"wait... Where's.... Where's your brother?" Jisung panicked

"he's right t- WHERE DID HE GO????" Changbin yelled standing up immediately accidentally sending sand in Jisung's face. He got close to the ocean and saw him playing by the water with a new friend. Changbin let out a breath and sighed walking over to him 

"Jeongin, don't you ever scare me like that again" He said picking him up ignoring the whines the younger let out. He brought him back to where Jisung was and he saw said boy spitting out sand 

"shoot, Jisung, did I send sand on you?" Changbin asked putting Jeongin down

"a little bit yeah" Jisung laughed. Changbin kneeled in front of him and removed the sand from his hair. Jisung stared at his concentrated face. Soon, Changbins eyes met his and both of their faces flushed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, things are gonna move "fast" considering how they've known eachother for a while so don't mind that 
> 
> But besides that, idk what's wrong with me honestly, I've been feeling quite down lately and idk what to do about it cuz there's no specific reason why I'm down and it's pissing me off. The only way I feel "better" is when I'm on wattpad and ao3 so, more chapters will be added soon :)


	6. See you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 ✨

The older cleared his throat and averted his eyes to Jeongin 

"you want ice cream innie?" Changbin asked. The younger nodded his head yes and clung to Jisung's arm. The older boy chuckled and looked over to Jisung 

"do you want ice cream?" Changbin smiled 

"actually, it's okay, I could just eat this cheesecake, I'll be a-okay" Jisung said

"you wanna come with us tho?" Changbin asked 

"I have no choice do I? jeongin pretty much decided for me" Jisung smiled. They both looked at Jeongin and chuckled 

"ayt, let's go" Changbin said standing up, helping Jisung (and innie) stand up as well. They walked in a comfortable silence, Jeongin holding on to Jisung's hand, hopping like a kangaroo next to him causing Jisung to smile. They reached an ice cream shop in about 10 minutes and Changbin picked up his little brother and brought him to a table with Jisung 

"what do you want?" Changbin asked innie 

"stwawberry" Jeongin said in a quite high pitched voice making Jisung chuckle (for the billionth time that night)

"okay, sit down next to Jisung and don't move, okay?" Changbin asked to which Jeongin nodded his head to. Changbin went by the counter and waited in line. It was finally his turn to order and he order what he wanted and Jeongin's strawberry ice cream. He paid and waited a few seconds before they brought his order for him. He walked back towards his table where he saw Jisung playing Jeongin and he froze for a second. They were... Adorable. Changbin wanted to take a picture but he wasn't sure if he could do that. He walked to the table and sat down in front of them

"here innie" Changbin said 

"thank you hyungie". Changbin smiled 

"Jisung, you sure you don't want one? I can literally go back an-"

"hyung, I said it's fine, I'm really craving this cheesecake so, I shall eat it" Jisung said opening the box. Changbin wanted to talk but he waited for Jisung to realize 

"and I don't have a fork" He said putting his face in his hands

"I'll ask for one" Changbin said 

"thanks hyung" Jisung said quietly 

"Jisung hyung really like hyungie?" Jisung heard next to him. His eyes widened and he turned his full body towards Changbins baby brother 

"y-yeah, I guess I do" Jisung said, wiping ice cream from the side of the boys mouth with a paper 

"hyungie really like Jisung hyung. He told me" Jeongin said. Jisung tried not to coo and sat back the way he was normally. 

"here's your fork Jisung" Changbin said

"thank you" 

It was about 7:30, Changbin decided it was time to bring Jeongin back home. They walked silently back to Changbins parents house and brought Jeongin inside 

"noo, Jisungie hyung, don't leavee" Jeongin whined

"aww, angel, I'll be back another time" Jisung said hugging Jeongin close. Soon he let go and gave him to Changbin and the older hugged him

"bye innie" Changbin said 

"bye bye hyungie" The younger had said before Changbin brought him to his parents

"he's so precious" Jisung smiled 

"yeah.... Wanna take a walk on the beach?" Changbin asked 

"sure, I'd love to" 

They slowly walked back to the beach and Jisung took off his shoes and brought them and his cheesecake into Changbins house, letting his toes curl in the sand, Changbin doing the same. They walked around, seeing the different couples and families having fun together, laughing together. Changbin turned to look at Jisung and smiled at himself. 

"this is really nice hyung" Jisung said 

"I know" Changbin said 

"like, the sky is so pretty and the sand is so warm and the waves are really beautiful, it's just perfe-" Jisung's sentence got cut short when he stepped on something and freaked out

"what the fuck is that??? Is that a crab? Please, fuck, I hate crabs, fuck fuck fuck, ew, move. Move move move" Jisung said running away. Changbin picked up the crab and brought it into the water and proceeded to wash his hands in it as well. He walked back towards Jisung who was on the ground in a human sized ball

"Jisung?" Changbin said, sitting in front of him

"s-sorry, I just really hate crabs, they scare me. Ever since I was a child I've hated them. I remember this one time we were at the beach and this fucking crab grabbed my hair and wouldn't let go no matter how much I tried and my mom had to cut my fucking hair. Dumb crab" Jisung said. Changbin smiled softly at him

"I'm not a crybaby, I swear" Jisung said

"I don't think you're a crybaby, I think you're great" Changbin giggled

"well I think you're great too" Jisung said. They shared a look and Changbin was about to lean in until Jisung's phone rang. 

"hello?" Jisung answered. Changbin licked his lips and looked down

"hey, Jisung? Where are you? I went to pick up minho so if you're close I can pick you up" Woojin said in the other line 

"oh, sure, I'm at Changbins house, you can come pick me up there" Jisung said 

"okay, I'll be there in 10, bye" Woojin hung up 

"so your brother's coming to get you?" Changbin asked 

"yeah" Jisung looked up at Changbin. There was a silence in the air before Jisung broke it

"I want to go out again... With you" he said. Changbin smiled 

"I'd love that"

"there's only 4 days left of classes hyung, and then its summer vacation, would you want to even see me during summer?" Jisung asked 

"what kind of question is that Sungie? Of course I'd want to see you, here, give me your phone" Changbin said, holding out his hand for Jisung's phone. The younger placed his phone in the older's hand and watched as he entered a number on his phone naming the contact "binnie hyung" 

"if ever you want to text or call me, here" he sais giving him back his phone 

"thanks hyung" Jisung said with a small smile. There was another silence in the air until Changbin spoke again

"oh, you should get your stuff before Woojin hyung comes" Changbin said standing up

"yeah, you're right" Jisung said as well, getting up as well and following the older into his house 

"here you go" Changbin took the cheesecake from the fridge and waited for Jisung to put his shoes 

"thanks hyung, for... For everything, today was just the best day, thanks to you" Jisung smiled

"Tomorrow is Friday... Do you want to go out again? I can take you to that amusement park across from here" Changbin said 

"yes, yes I'd love that" Jisung jumped. Changbin smiled and walked over to Jisung. They stared at eachother for a few seconds before Changbin realized he was still holding the cake

"oh, uh, here" He said handing it to the younger 

"thanks" Jisung said. He was about to walk away but Changbin called him

"Jisung" he said feeling bold 

"yes?" He said turning back around only to be met with Changbins soft, oh very soft lips. The kiss was long awaited kiss from Changbin and he couldn't believe be was actually doing it. He placed his hands on Jisung's hips, very softly and deepened the kiss, while Jisung tangled his hand in Changbins dark locks. After pulling away, Jisung caught his breath and smiled 

"t-that was-" Jisung started. Soon enough they heard the sound of a car honk and Jisung sighed. He walked to the front door and stopped before opening it 

"what's wrong?" Changbin asked 

"thank you for today, really, I loved it" Jisung said before walking out the door 

"see you tomorrow" they said in unison 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter I've been dying to post :p


	7. Second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon enough but here's chapter 7 :)

Changbin was sitting on a bench when he saw Chan and Hyunjin walk over to Felix and Seungmin. He saw Hyunjin kiss Seungmin softly and Chan walk away with Felix, holding hands. That escalated quickly. He watched as they walked passed him, hand in hand with their "significant other" and walked away. They came back shortly after and spotted Changbin on the bench

"bin hyunnnggg!!!"" Hyunjin yelled causing Changbin to jump 

"fucking shit, jin, shut up" He said 

"sooo, how was your date yesterday?" Chan asked. Changbin looked at the two and sighed happily 

"that good?" Hyunjin questioned 

"it was.... The best date ever" Changbin said. Both Hyunjin and Chan laughed and Changbin pouted 

"you really are just a child bin" Chan said. Changmin rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him 

"also, I found out that Woojin hyung is his brother" Changbin said

"what?"

"really?" 

"yeah, I didn't know either. Also, I have a question" Changbin said

"for who?" Chan asked

"both of you" 

"okay"

"you guys are dating his best friends right?" Changbin asked. Hyunjin laughed nervously and looked at Chan 

"I saw you kiss Seungmin and you, Chan hyung, walk hand in hand with Felix" Changbin smiled

"yeah, ever since the beach party, we've been hanging out a lot and one thing led to another, we're dating" Chan said 

"yeah, same applies to me with minnie" Hyunjin said 

"oh, niceee. Oh and btw, I kissed Jisung last night" Changbin said

"IT'S ABOUT TIME" his two friends said in unison. They heard a small cough behind them and turned around to see Jisung 

"hey, Hyunjin, Chan hyung, I just came back from talking to your boyfriends, they're wondering where you guys are" Jisung smiled 

"how do you know us?" Hyunjin asked to which Changbin and Chan to face palm and Jisung to giggle 

"um, Felix and Seungmin are my best friends? And your friends with Changbin hyung so... I just know" Jisung said 

"right... Sorry, come on Chan hyung" Hyunjin said grabbing Chan and running across campus 

"hey" Changbin said 

"hi" Jisung answered. They stayed silent for a bit, not knowing what to say 

"so-"

"is-" 

Both males laughed as they talked at the same time and Changbin made Jisung go first 

"is this normal? Should it even be awkward between us?" Jisung asked

"I don't even know, but, I had fun yesterday" Changbin said

"me too, I'm kind of looking forward for later" Jisung smiled to himself 

"me too" 

_Later_

"so hyung, what time do we meet there?" Jisung asked 

"hm, I don't know, maybe... 5:30?" Changbin suggested 

"sure, see you there hyung" Jisung said walking away

"bye sungie" Changbin said, walking home. Arriving there at 4:15 and went in his room. He went to take a shower and came back out at 4:30. He saw a text from Jisung as he entered his room again 

**Jisungie :** what should I wear hyung?

Changbin didn't know what to answer and just told him to wear whatever he wanted. He got dressed and put on a plain black shirt with regular black jeans and a gold necklace. He still had an hour to wait so he hopped on his bed and scrolled through his phone for the time being. 

It was about 5 pm when Changbin decided to leave his house and walk towards the amusement park, not too far from there. He was walking peacefully when he saw someone familiar walking in front of him

"Jisung?" he has called. The male turned around and Changbin immediately smiled 

"hyung!! Hi" He said. Changbin took note of his black pants and white shirt with one long earring, falling nicely along his skin as the younger walked over to him 

"hey Jisung" Changbin said

"this is so weird, how did we meet before even getting to our destination" Jisung smiled. Changbin wanted to say "it's fate I guess" but decided against it

"well, shall we go?" Changbin smiled and Jisung nodded 

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the amusement park. Jisung looked around and let out a small "wooow" as he did so, Changbin admiring him from the back. 

"ou, hyung, are you scared of heights?" Jisung asked 

"um, not necessari-" 

"then come on" Jisung said grabbing his hand and running to a particularly tall ride, standing in line 

"are you sure you're even tall enough?" Jisung laughed to which Changbin shoved him away 

"you do know we're almost the same height, right?" Changbin asked 

"mmm, you're shorter" Jisung said placing his hands on Changbins shoulders

"I'm also older" Changbin said rolling his eyes playfully to which Jisung laughed. They eventually got to the front of the line and sat in the fourth row of the ride. 

"oof, my heart is beating so fast" Jisung said

"because of me or the ride?" Changbin teased him. He watched as Jisung's face flushed and the younger hid in his hands 

"hyunng, don't do that" He said, Changbin chuckling. Soon enough, the ride started and Jisung screamed, like everyone else on the ride while Changbin closed his eyes. Soon, it was over and Jisung was in shock 

"fuck that was amazing" Jisung said, standing up, bringing Changbin with him. 

They practically did everything in that park and Changbin had even won prizes for the younger such as, a stuffed bear plushy, a munchlax one and a pizza one. Jisung on the other hand won one specific thing for Changbin and it was a baby squirrel. He gave it to Changbin with a pink tint on his face and said that everyone called him a squirrel so he thought he could give it to Changbin to think of him. The older smiled and took the plushy and squished it 

"you're right, it does look like you" He laughed. Jisung took the munchlax plushy and hit Changbin with it 

"hey" he whined 

"can we go to the beach again?" Jisung had asked, fiddling with the plush toys 

"whatever you want" Changbin said 

"wait, what about Jeongin?" 

"it's Friday, he's gonna stay with our parents" Changbin said 

"oh, okay" Jisung smiled. They walked silently towards the beach, Changbin playing with the squirrel plush toy and Jisung staring at him. They reached Changbin's house and Jisung set his plush toys on the older's couch 

"look hyung, they're staring at you" Jisung laughed. Changbin eyed him and chuckled at his cuteness

"wtf" the older said, laughing 

"I don't know either" Jisung chuckled

"you're actually a child, it's cute" Changbin said 

"I'm not a child!" 

"whatever, let's just walk" Changbin said grabbing Jisung's hand and walking outside 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, I did not re read this


	8. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where I went with this, thought it was cute

They walked on the beach, silently at first until Changbin broke the silence around them 

"Jisung?"

"yeah?" Jisung looks at him

"do you think.... After this.. You would want to be my date... To the party on Wednesday?" Changbin asked 

"there's a party on Wednesday" Jisung asked in return 

"yeah, the end of the year party at the club. Most likely everyone's going" Changbin said. He laid a blanket on the ground and sat on it, Jisung doing the same. The older had thought ahead, knowing that the two would engage in a conversation and would want to sit on the sand, so he brought a blanket

"ohhh that... I'd love to go with you. At first, I was just planning on staying home with Felix and Seungmin but since they have boyfriends now, I was gonna be left alone but... Guess not" Jisung smiled, lying down on the blanket, looking up at the sky. Changbin followed in his direction and stared at Jisung's eyes. 

"You.... You have pretty eyes" Changbin said softly 

"thank you" Jisung said, turning his whole body to face Changbin. The older's eyes flickered from Jisung's eyes and his lips and be found himself getting closer to the younger 

"hyung" Jisung said looking at his lips

"yes?" Changbin answered, getting impossibly closer to the younger 

"c-can I-" Jisung didn't have time to finish his sentence when his breath hitched because Changbin was literally right! There!. One quick movement and their lips would be touching. Jisung felt bold for once and kissed him. It was slow and calm at first until Changbin started moving his lips softly, but more intensely against Jisung's. Changbin's hand found its way to the younger's hip and he held him there. Jisung smiled as he felt the hand rub small circles into his side. Jisung hand traveled behind Changbins neck and he brought him even closer than he ready was. The older licked at Jisung's bottom lip making the younger open his mouth for the older to slip his tongue in, exploring every possible area. Soon enough, they pulled away, Changbin's breath fanning over Jisung's cheeks and the younger's face flushed. He covered his face with both hands, a habit of his, Changbin realized, and chuckled softly. The older grabbed his hands and peeled them off his face 

"what" Changbin smiled 

"y-you're a really good kisser" Jisung admits still avoiding Changbins stare 

"thanks, you are too" He answered. Jisung looked anywhere but Changbin. The sky, the blanket, the little patterns on the blanket, the sand, his hands between Changbins own until he felt a hand under his chin. Changbin had grabbed his chin and made him to look at him 

"you're really cute Jisung, stop fidgeting around" Changbin said 

"h-hyung" Jisung whined, his head finding its way onto Changbin's chest. 

"this is nice" Changbin said, smiling down at Jisung 

"hyung, there's 2 days left of classes, a-and... Are you gonna check your phone during the summer time?" Jisung asked, looking up at the older male 

"I gave you my phone number for a reason Jisung" Changbin said. 

"hyung.... I don't know if this is too fast or not but.... I want to be yours... And I want you to be mine. God how I wish you were mine. I know it's only the second date but... I've had eyes for you ever since the beginning of time, omg, it's been so long hyung. I don't even know if you remember but, I talked to you in the beginning of the year and you were so nice and t-that thought just... It never left. And I started seeing you more and more throughout the year and, fuck, I just, I didn't know if you would be interested in me so... When you came to talk to me, last week, at the lockers, I had to play it off cool a-and... Yeah.... Here we are" Jisung said, barely breathing between all those words. Changbin blinked at him before smiling, wide. A smile Jisung always wanted to see. 

"Jisung.... Where do I even begin?" Changbin laughed. Jisung was confused 

"sungie... Everything you just said, literally, everything applies to me. I don't know how alike se are but it's scary. Jisung, I've liked you since the beginning. Chan hyung and Hyunjin always tease me about my crush on you which pushed me to talk to you last week. I was a coward and if I had talked to you, we could've been dating a long time ago" he chuckled. Jisung buried his face in Changbins chest again and squealed 

"this doesn't feel real" Jisung said, hiding the pink tint on his face 

"but it's great isn't it?" Changbin asked

"amazing"

"so... Do we make it official, after one year of pining for you, do we make it official now?" Changbin asks

"that was barely pining bin hyung, you said it yourself, you were a coward" Jisung chuckled. Changbin faked gasped and went to tickling Jisung's sides causing the younger to giggle uncontrollably 

"hyung, stop" he laughed 

"how dare you say that" Changbin said in an exaggerated hurt voice

"I want to make it official" Jisung said, a blush creeping up his cheek. Changbin smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"then we shall" he said kissing the younger's neck, multiple times, moving to his jawline till Jisung pushed him away 

"that tickles hyung" Jisung said, scratching his jawline a little. The older smiled and sat up. 

"it's getting late, let's go inside" Changbin said, standing up staring at Jisung as he stayed on the ground

"get up Jisung" Changbin laughed 

"too.... Lazy" the younger said, reaching out his hand towards Changbin. He rolled his eyes and helped Jisung stand in two quick movements 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, I'm writing a new chapter to this and I have writers block and it's like 😤  
> That's literally why I wrote a new story (it's called "how we met" if you wanna read) but I hate having writers block, ugh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) also, sorry for any typos


	9. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. Short chapter ahead. There's only one thing that needs to be remembered. Otherwise this just a filler :)

Changbin and Jisung were sitting on the couch, the stuffed animals long gone (they're on the floor) Jisung's head resting on the older's lap while he stroked his hair. Jisung looked up at Changbin and broke the silence 

"hyung, when did you first know you liked me?" Jisung asked "because, the first time you talked to me, I couldn't stop thinking about how handsome and cool you were than I saw you were friends with Chan hyung, a popular dude, known mostly for music and I thought you were so fucking cool. I don't know why. Then at night, I couldn't stop thinking about you and it was driving me insane" Jisung said very quickly 

"I hate that you're so adorable" Jisung flushed. "but, one of the main reasons why I asked you out a week after talking to you officially was because I've liked you for so long" Changbin said

"yeah, I know that already but... WHEN did you realize you had those feelings for me?"Jisung asked, emphasizing the when. Changbin smiled and looked into Jisung's eyes

"it was a week after we had "talked". I had told Chan hyung that I saw this cute guy with chubby cheeks in the hall and I couldn't stop thinking about him" Changbin started. Jisung smiled. "he had told me that maybe I liked you and I replied with, that's impossible, it's only been a week, but then, the next week, I saw you walking with, I'm assuming, Seungmin and Felix and you were all happy and smiley and it made me warm inside for some reason. Knowing someone could be this level of happy. I just wanted to see that smile forever and... Here we are" Changbin laughed, a tint of pink coloring his cheek. 

"wow that's.... " Jisung started 

"cringey, I know, it's like time's moving so fast too" Changbin said 

"I was gonna say adorable hyung. You're cute" Jisung said. Changbin only looked at him, Jisung's words having no effect on him whatsoever 

"really? No reaction?" Jisung sat up 

"I'm not you" Changbin laughed to which Jisung fake gasped 

"what do you want to do?" Changbin asked 

"actually, before we get to that, j have a question.... About Wednesday" Jisung asked 

"sure"

"is it like... Gonna be packed? Like... Over 100 people?" Jisung asked 

"well considering how we're going to a club I don't think there's gonna be THAT much people.. Why?" Changbin answered 

"its just... I'm not a fan of big crowds, that's why" the younger answered 

"oh, sung, don't worry about it too much, you'll be with me and your friends" Changbin said 

"what did you just call me?" Jisung looked surprised 

"oh... Sung... Sorry, it just came out" the older apologized 

"p-please don't call me that again" Jisung said. Changbin was taken aback but agreed right away 

"of course. I will just stick to sungie"

"it's not that I don't like if it's just... " 

"Jisung, you don't have to explain yourself, I understand" Changbin said, holding Jisung's hand in his own. Jisung looked down at both their hands and smiled 

"thanks hyung" 

"now really, what do you want to do?" The older asked 

"if I tell you, can you promise me you won't like.... Squish my cheeks or call me cute?" As the words left the younger's mouth, Changbin face lit up 

"no promises" He said. Jisung rolled his eyes and muttered a small "fine"

"can you... Like... Cuddle me while we watch something" Jisung said, voice small, barely above a whisper. Changbin bit his tongue and tried so hard not to poke the younger's cheeks but failed when Jisung looked up at him

"I swear to god, you're so cute" Changbin said, his hands going to cup Jisung's cheeks. 

"hyung" Jisung whined, his face red as a cherry 

"but sure, I would love to cuddle you" Changbin said lying down behind Jisung, looking up at him now. The younger's face flushed once more and he settled next to the older. Changbin wrapped an arm around Jisung. He placed a small kiss on Jisung's neck and turned on the TV with the remote 

"I feel like this is happening so fast" Jisung said, playing with Changbins fingers that were laying on his stomach 

"I know right, it felt like just last week when I saw you for the first time and thought, wow, he's so cute" Changbin said 

"is my only trait being cute to you?" Jisung asked 

"of course not, you're also really funny and fun, and outgoing but also really easy to talk to. I think that's why this has been happening so fast. I got to know you so much in the past week. The days after the beach party were so much fun honestly. We would talk at lunch and have fun teasing eachother and that's literally what pushed me to ask you out" Changbin said 

"you're really easy to talk to as well. Something about the way you smiled at me made me realize that, oh okay, he doesn't not like me and so I started talking to you more and you started talking to me a lot in the halls and soon, my heart was ready to explode when you asked me out considering how I've had this crush for the longest time" Jisung said, a smile on his lips 

"in conclusion, we are the same person" Changbin sais causing them both to laugh 

"wait, what time is it?" Jisung asked 

"uhh, it is... Almost 8" Changbin said checking his phone 

"oh, okay" Jisung answered, getting comfortable in Changbins embrace 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proof read, oop


	10. Wednesday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might contain typos

Monday was the day they broke the news to everybody saying that they're dating. Seungmin and Felix chuckled and said a "finally" to Jisung while Hyunjin and Chan did the same thing to Changbin. They were happy, a group of 6 boys, all dating someone special to them, all friends and boyfriends. It was great. Tuesday was an average day, everybody getting excited for the last day of class and the beginning of summer. And they were also excited about the big event happening on Wednesday ; the party at the bar. Personally, Jisung wasn't really excited but he wouldn't dare tell Changbin cuz the older genuinely seemed excited 

They walked on campus, hand in hand, Jisung clinging to Changbin as they went to sit on a bench 

"hey guys, are you excited for tomorrow?" Chan and Felix came into view. 

"of course hyung, it's gonna be so fun" Changbin said 

"what about you Jisung? Are you excited as much as I am?" Felix said jumping up and down in front of his September twin 

"yes felix, calm down" he said laughing 

"I'm just so excited Jisung, I gotta go find minnie, see ya later" Felix said running away like a little kid

"oh boy, hyung, I'll be back" Jisung said kissing Changbin's cheek before running after the September boy. Chan sat down next to his best friend and they both laughed at their boyfriends 

"so, how's it going with him?" Chan asked 

"hyung, we spent the whole weekend talking, I got to know him some more. He opened up to me so easily and I did the same. Did you know that he met Felix back when they were only 7? He said Felix had just moved from Australia and he was new to their school and the teacher told 7 year old sungie to make him feel welcomed and they became best friends" Changbin said 

"what about Seungmin?" Chan questioned 

"he said, his parents were best friends with Seungmin's parents and it was just natural that they became close. Despite only being a week older than Seungmin, Jisung said he felt the need to protect him even tho Seungmin teased him a lot" Changbin finished 

"so he's known Seungmin longer is what you're saying" 

"yeah but, he said Seungmin moved elsewhere when they were only 8 and he came back when they turned 12 so.. " 

"he told you all of that"

"in less than an hour giving us plenty of time to talk about other things" 

"like?" 

"how I met Hyunjin and how you were my best friend since birth, like him and Seungmin" Changbin said. Chan smiled and looked up, seeing a rather confused Hyunjin walking towards them 

"tell me why, my own boyfriend pushed me away because your boyfriends wouldn't stop screaming and squealing like little kids" Hyunjin sat next to Changbin 

"they're really excited about tomorrow" Changbin laughed 

"yeah but damn, they really can be loud huh?" Hyunjin said, the two older's agreeing right away 

Wednesday was THE day. Everyone gathered at Changbins house after class, an outfit in all of their bags and they all changed. Changbin was wearing normal black jeans and a plain white shirt. He slipped on his rings and necklace and looked at himself in the mirror 

"hm, you look good" Jisung said entering his room 

"this is just something simple, nothing too fancy" Changbin laughed 

"you still look good tho" Jisung said sitting on his bed 

"and what are you wearing?" The older said following him 

"shorts and a shirt with a choker" Jisung smiled 

"woah, I wanna see that" Changbin licked his lips 

"ew, go drink some water, I think you're a bit thirsty" Jisung laughed, going in Changbins bathroom to change. He came back out after a few minutes and Changbin's jaw dropped. Jisung was wearing.... Fishnets? And shorts over it with a plain blue t-shirt with a beautiful choker that sparkled with a pretty long earring. 

"what do you think?" Jisung asked, nervously. Changbin stared at him some more before getting up and walking over to Jisung 

"let me tell you what I think" he said before kissing Jisung passionately. The younger laughed into the kiss and pushed Changbin away 

"if I'm, being quite honest here, I'm not really excited for the party" Jisung admitted, looking down 

"what? Really? You seemed so happy yesterday, what happened?" Changbin asked, mood changing instantly 

"im not really big on parties, I usually just go out with lix and minnie but they stay with me and make me have fun but, I don't like being alone in big crowds" Jisung said 

"and who the fuck said you were gonna be alone? Hello? I exist. I asked you to be my date so we could spend time together Jisung" Changbin said 

"yeah but, I don't wanna keep you from hanging out with friends" Jisung said finally looking up at Changbin 

"like I've said before, I don't have much friends and besides, they're all gonna be busy so I'll definitely stay with you. Didn't we already talk about this?" Changbin asked 

"I don't know" 

"either way, I'm still staying with you no matter what" Changbin said Jisung smiled and wrapped his arms around the older's neck 

"you're cute, hyung" Jisung chuckled 

"thanks, I guess" Changbin said before dragging the September boy downstairs to their friends. 

"alright, let's go party" Felix cheered, everyone laughing as they walked out of the door 


	11. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooo, in the last chapter, I forgot to mention that Chan, Woojin and Minho graduate even if it's not important important so... Yeah, that happened :D  
> And also, clarifications for the beginning, despite being different in age, Changbin and Hyunjin are in the same year and class, Chan, Woojin and Minho are in their third year and graduated in the last chapter and Jisung, Felix and Seungmin are first years students... And yeah, that's about it

Jisung didn't like it here. The music was so loud and everyone was screaming and laughing. Normally, he would be joining then id they weren't in such a hot place but he just wants in the mood. The only thing keeping him happy was Changbin. The older was sitting right beside him, an arm around his waist as he talked with Chan. Jisung looked around and he spotted his brother walking around with Minho. He got up and went to talk to him 

"hyung" he said, tapping the older's shoulder 

"oh, hey Jisungie" Woojin said ruffling the younger's 

"hey sung" Minho said. Jisung faked a smile towards him and turned back to woojin 

"are, you enjoying the club?" 

"of course we are sung, it's so fun here" Minho said wrapping his arms around Woojin's waist. Jisung fake smiled again and walked back to his table where he realized that Changbin was gone. No biggie, he'll just sit and wait, in this hot club. Changbin came back with Hyunjin, Chan long gone, dancing with Felix. He sat right back next to Jisung and handed him a drink 

"what is this?" Jisung asked 

"fruit punch" Changbin smiled

"they have fruit punch at a college party?" Jisung asked, not believing Changbin 

"they know people like you and me don't drink so" Changbin raised his glass. Jisung smiled and did the same thing and clinked theirs together. 

Hyunjin and Changbin were talking some more when Felix and Seungmin came up to Jisung and asked him to dance 

"come on sungie" Seungmin said 

"yeah, come on" Felix had said 

"guys, I'm not in the mood, sorry" Jisung said 

"nonsense, come on Jisung, it'll be so fun" Felix said. Changbin and Hyunjin had stopped talking and interfered with everything 

"they're right Jisung, you should go dance" Hyunjin said. Chan who came out of nowhere, attaching himself to Felix's waist said that he should go dance as well and the chubby cheeked boy rolled his eyes 

"you guys are all annoying" He said standing up. Changbin smiled up at him and the two youngest dragged Jisung away on the dance floor 

"we really landed ourselves some great people" Hyunjin said staring at Seungmin as he laughed with Felix and Jisung 

"we really did" Chan and Changbin said in unison 

"come on Jisung, it's not that hard, no one is watching us" Felix said shaking the slight older boy

"yeah, lix is right" Seungmin pouted 

"I just, I don't know how to dance and I don't wanna embarrass myself" Jisung said 

"ugh, Jisung, you know how to dance, we entered that dance contest and won a few years ago. I specifically remember one of the judges saying you have a very great dancing style and you wanna stay saying all this crap, come on mate" Felix said 

"okay okay okay, gosh" Jisung laughed 

"you don't even have to dance excessively" Seungmin said 

Changbin was watching Jisung have fun and he smiled. He realizes that his two beat friends were gone and he laughed at they could never stay put. Changbin was minding his business, watching Jisung when someone came to sit next to him

"oh hey... Minho hyung" Changbin said 

"What's up, enjoying the party?" Minho asked 

"yeah, of course. Seungmin and Felix dragged Jisung to the dance floor and now he's there" Changbin smiled 

"Changbin, I should tell you something about Jisung" Minho said looking at Changbin 

"okay?"

"he's not ready for a relationship. I don't know why he accepted to be your boyfriend but, he told Woojin hyung that he didn't wanna date for a while" Minho said drinking his fruit punch he was holding. Changbin's face changed immediately and he turned towards minho 

"that's bullshit. He wouldn't be dating me if he wasn't ready for a relationship" Changbin said 

"hey, pal, calm down, it's just the truth" Minho said 

"whatever, I don't believe you. I'm not gonna let you ruin the last day of school" 

"suit yourself" Minho shrugged and walked away 

It was around 1:30 when people started going home. Jisung bid goodbye to Seungmin and Felix and walked home with Changbin. The walk was silent, painfully silent. Jisung looked over at Changbin only to see that the older's eyes were glued to the ground 

"hyung?" Jisung tried 

"hm?" Changbin answered 

"are you okay? You seem, mad? Did I do something?" Jisung asked 

"you know, it's not like we've been dating long, you could've just told me you weren't ready for a relationship Jisung, I wouldn't have taken it to heart" Changbin snapped. It was silent for a moment before Jisung spoke

"what the fuck are you talking about?" Jisung asked 

"don't... Don't do that. Minho hyung told m-"

"Minho hyung? No no no no no, never listen to ANYTHING Minho hyung says, he's a bitch. He tries so hard to be a bitch to me, please hyung, don't listen to him" Jisung said, making Changbin stop

"why would he say that then?" 

"I... I really don't know. But hyung, please, I've waited a year for this, there's no way I'm not ready fo-" Jisung didn't get to finish his sentence when Changbin pulled him into a soft kiss. He melted on the older's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck 

"I'm sorry I believed him so quickly, I told myself I wasn't but I did" Changbin said pulling away from the kiss 

"it can happen" Jisung smiled

"are you staying at my house tonight since it's like 1:40 and I think Woojin and Minho left already" Changbin said

"I don't mind staying but if I'm gone before you wake up thats because Woojin hyung came to pick me up"

The older just nodded and walked hand in hand with Jisung all the way back to his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or typos


	12. Swim with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead. Mostly just a filler   
> Day at the beach uwu

Three days into his summer vacation and Jisung was already having the time of his life. On Thursday he went to Changbins house and the two walked towards Changbin's parents house to pick up Jeongin. They spent the whole day on the beach, watching over Jeongin as he ran in the sand, Jisung sneaking glances at Changbin as the older dusted sand from his shirt when the youngest fell. Overall, it was a very fun day. 

Today was a bit different, Jisung showed up at Changbins door without warning with a duffle bag filled with swimming supplies. 

"what is this?" Changbin pointed at the bag 

"let me in" Jisung smiled. Changbin opened the door wide enough for Jisung to enter and the younger sat on his couch 

"what are you up to?" Changbin asked 

"I came over so I could swim with you" Jisungie softly, face turning red 

"cute, why didn't you just text me that?" Changbin said sitting beside him, with a smile

"because..... Because I wanted it to be a surprise" Jisung said 

"sungie, you're so adorable" Changbin kissed his cheek 

"yeah yeah, will you swim with me please?" Jisung asked

"of course" 

The couple had changed into their swim wear and Changbin brought a blanket and laid it on the ground lying down on it in the hot sun 

"hyung, I thought you were gonna come in the water with me" Jisung said as he stood in front of the older 

"I am, I'll come soon" Changbin said closing his eyes 

"and I'm supposed to have fun with who? The crabs or something?" Jisung asked. Changbin chuckled and sat up 

"okay you big baby, I'm coming" the older stood up and picked up Jisung who was surprisingly light making him laugh as well. Changbin walked in the ocean, water cold as ever and dropped the younger in without warning causing him to scream as he landed in the water. Changbin was laughing uncontrollably as Jisung resurfaced 

"you're so cute, I'm so sorry" Changbin laughed 

"you will pay" Jisung said, tackling the older both being swallowed up by the water. Changbin resurfaced, holding Jisung tightly in his arms as he kissed his cheek to which the younger whined

"you can't push me and expect me not to do this" the older said kissing his cheek again 

"hmm, I have to admit this is nice" Jisung said getting comfortable in Changbins arms

"you're right" Changbin started. He let go of Jisung and let him fall in the water "this is nice" he laughed. Despite being underwater, Jisung could still hear Changbins obnoxious laughing and decided, it was time for payback. He swam right next to the older's feet and pulled them so Changbin lost balance. And he did, falling face first in the water. Jisung laughed so hard. His stomach was hurting him and the look on Changbins face as he came back to the surface made him laugh even more. 

"you're lucky that laugh of yours is cute cuz if you were Hyunjin or Chan, ooof" Changbin said walking closer to Jisung. The younger smiled and fell back in the water, letting himself float. Changbin smiled at him and just stared at him 

"whyyy are you staring hyung?" Jisung asked 

"you know why" The older said smiling 

"mhm, I do. Stop staring and join me" Jisung demanded playfully to which Changbin chuckled and did the same thing. This was nice. Just the two of them, in the water, side by side enjoying the summer weather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes/typos


	13. What's wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter :]

About a week after their "swim date", Changbin decided taking Jisung to cafe deluxe again. Jisung had been silent the whole walk there and Changbin got worried. 

"Jisung? What's wrong? You seem.... Sad?" Changbin asked looking at the younger as they sat at a table. Jisung shook his head and just asked for Changbin to order 

_Flashback, Wednesday_

"oh, hey Minho hyung" Jisung said sitting down in the couch in the living room 

"hey sung, actually, it's a good thing you're here, I wanna talk to you" Minho said sitting next to him 

"ugh, what is up now hyung?" Jisung asked, rolling his eyes 

"its about Changbin" the older said

"Changbin? What does he have to do with anything?" The younger became more curious now 

"I had a conversation with his friend uhh, Chan, and he told me.... Changbin doesn't like you like you like him. He's just going out with you to make you happy" Minho said. Jisung bursted out laughing

"hyung, that's a really good one, you're so funny" Jisung said wiping tears from his eyes from all the laughing he did 

"I'm not kidding" Minho's face was serious 

"stop playing with me, I'm not 12, I know you're messing with me" Jisung crossed his arms

"sung, I'm being serious, why would you think that?" 

"because you always do shit like that, I don't believe you" Jisung said 

"sung, you know I care about you, and I would never lie to you, he told Chan and Chan told me, I'm sorry Jisung" Minho said placing a hand in his shoulder 

"YOU'RE LYING" Jisung said running up to his room 

"he's lying he's lying he's lying, Minho hyung plays with everyone. He played with Changbin already he's lying" Jisung repeatedly told himself to calm down, it didn't work. He tried calling Changbin but the older didn't pick up. He began tearing up. Minho hyung is lying..... Right?

_Present_

"jisung?" Changbin tilted his head slightly and looked at Jisung 

"what" the tone of voice was harsh. It made Changbin flinch slightly 

"sungie what's wrong, you've been silent ever since we met up, did something happen?" Changbin asked 

"nothing happened, I'm fine. Let me go use the bathroom" Jisung said standing up. Changbin reacted quickly. He pulled Jisung by his wrist and made him sit down next to him. The younger tried to free himself but it was no use with Changbins extreme force 

"Changbin, stop, let me go, we're in public" Jisung said looking around. Changbin let go of his wrist and placed his hand under Jisung chin, pushing his head up slightly, making the younger stare at him 

"I-I just don't know h-how you can lie to me and still look like y-you care" Jisung said, words shaky. Changbins eyes grew wide 

"what did you just say?" 

"how are you lying to me but still-" Jisung got cut off by Changbin placing a kiss on the younger's lips

"Jisung, what are you talking about?" 

"Minho hyung sai-"

"minho hyung? Really? You let him get inside your head? Sungie, you're the one that told me never to believe anything he says" Changbin said cupping the younger's cheeks

"b-but he said that you don't like me and you're just trying to make me happy" Jisung said. Changbin froze before pulling Jisung in an unexpected hug 

"and you fucking believed him?" he asked. He felt Jisung nod against his chest 

"Jisung, you're such an idiot" Changbin laughed slightly 

"hey!" 

"have you ever stopped think that I was the one that asked you out? That I had no idea you even had a crush on me for a while till AFTER our dates. That was all genuine, you know how I feel about you, why would you let him change your mindset?" Changbin asked 

"I-I-I..." Jisung stuttered. Changbin chuckled and kissed his forehead 

"you're cute" the older said 

"I'm aware" Jisung rolled his eyes 

"sungie, you know I care about you, don't let him get inside your head again" Changbin said 

"I won't hyung" he said before kissing the olders neck. Soon enough, their orders came and Jisung smiled. He couldn't believe he almost let Minho ruin his relationship. He'd have to talk to Woojin about this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or typos :)


	14. So many questions, so little answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to post this chapter today since it's CHANGBINS BIRTHDAY and I wanted to wish him a happy birthday here. My baby really turned 20 huh? Wow :(  
> I love him so much iajzushsj

"woojin hyung, can we talk" Jisung said sitting on his older brother's bed 

"sure, what's up Jisung?" 

"it's about Minho hyung" Jisung looked down 

"oh?"

"he's been acting.... Strange lately"

"what do you mean by strange?" Woojin asked joining his younger brother on his bed 

"as in, he's been telling Changbin hyung stuff about me like I'm not ready to date or I that I was like leading Changbin hyung and he told me stuff like hyung doesn't like me and he's only dating me to make me happy. I find it weird because Changbin said he likes me very much and I know how I feel" Jisung said. Woojin stopped to think

"that's very.... Weird of Minho" Woojin said 

"I know, so I thought.... I would ask you..... Can you talk to him?" Jisung asked 

"and what would I say?" woojin looked at the younger 

"idk, why are you messing with my relationship with Changbin?" Jisung answered 

"then ask him yourself" 

"I'm kind of scared of him. He seems weird and he's bigger than me" Jisung said sounding small. Woojin laughed 

"please, Minho isn't anything compared to me but sure, I'll talk to him" Woojin said 

"thanks hyung" Jisung smiled and gave his brother a hug and walked out of his room. He texted Changbin as soon as he sat on his bed 

**Sungie** 🐿 

BINNIE!

 **Binnie** 🍕

Hey sungie! 

**Sungie** 🐿️

What are you doing today?

 **Binnie** 🍕 

Nothing really, I'm just hanging out with my brother at my parents' house. Why? 

**Sungie** 🐿️

Can we go to cafe deluxe again? :)

 **Binnie** 🍕 

Again? We went there yesterday baby

**Sungie🐿️**

I knooowww but I really want cheesecake 

**Binnie** 🍕 

Hmm.... 

**Sungie** 🐿️

Please? I'll kiss you :D

 **Binnie** 🍕 

Fine, only because you're cute 

**Sungie** 🐿️

Hehe, thanks hyung 

**Binnie** 🍕 

4:00. Be ready. I'm coming to pick you up

 **Sungie** 🐿️

Yaaaay 

Jisung smiled at his phone. He checked the time and it was 30 minuted away from 4. He got up and went to take a shower. When he was done, he went to get dressed. Since it was extremely hot outside, he settled for some shorts and a t-shirt. A baby blue shirt. He smiled and put an earring in his ear. 

"well well, where are you going?" he heard. He turned around and saw Minho checking him out. He rolled his eyes 

"leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you" Jisung said looking at himself in the mirror. 

"aww, sung what did I do to you?" Minho asked walking towards Jisung. 

"stop, I don't know what your deal is with me but I'm not here for it so get out of my room" Jisung said. Minho walked closer 

"WOOJIN HYUNG" Jisung yelled. Minho's eyes widened and stepped away from Jisung immediately 

"sungie, what's u- Minho? Wtf are you doing in Jisung's room?" Woojin asked walking in the younger's room 

"he came in here and wouldn't leave hyung" Jisung said walking past the two 

"where you going sungie?" Woojin asked 

"Changbins gonna be here in like 10 minutes. I'm just gonna wait by the door" he said before walking downstairs 

"what's your problem? Why do you keep bothering him? He told me everything Minho and I wasn't born yesterday. Stop annoying him or I'll take action" Woojin said 

"h-hyung.... A-are you...?" Minho stuttered 

"we were never a couple to begin with. You started dating me to get closer to him. I'm not fucking stupid. I just went along with it because you were cute and whatever. You were using me to get to him and I played along. But now I'm done playing and you're on thin fucking ice" Woojin said. He walked closer to Minho. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. "try anything with him, and you'll never see daylight again" Woojin said. Minho had pure fear in his eyes 

"get out of my house" Woojin said releasing the younger 

"never return" he said walking out of Jisung's room. Minho was speechless. Woojin broke up with him. Why doest it hurt so bad even id he wasn't truly in love with him. He walked towards his shared room with Woojin and started packing the few stuff he had there. 

"hyung, Changbins here! I'm leaving. Bye!" Jisung said loud enough for his brother to hear

"bye sungie" 

Jisung heard everything and he couldn't take it. He ran towards Changbins car and sat down in the passengers seat immediately. 

"hey, you okay?" Changbin asked noticing the different mood in Jisung 

"n-no. C-can we just g-go to yours.... P-please?" Jisung asked looking up at the older. 

"of course sungie" Changbin drove off. The ride to Changbins was quiet. The only sound coming from the wind outside. Jisung was staring out the window. Minho liked him? Is that what that meant? That he used Woojin to get to him to date him? Dis he really not like Woojin at all? So many questions, so little answers

"Jisung" Changbin called for the third time 

"huh? O-oh... We're here aren't we?" Jisung asked. Changbin nodded with a small smile and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for Jisung. Knowing he looked a bit sad, the older didn't try to be funny just in case Jisung might take it the wrong way. Jisung smiled up at him and got out of the car as well. Changbin let Jisung cling to his shirt as they walked to the front door. Changbin unlocked the door and took off his shoes as he walked through. Jisung did the same and followed Changbin on the couch. Jisung settled on the older's lap and hid his face in his neck 

"hey sungie... What happened. Why the sudden change of plans?" Changbin asked. No answer. 

"sungie?"

"I think Minho hyung might like me" Jisung said finally looking up at the older. Changbin froze. 

"what?" The older was confused 

"I heard him talking with Woojin hyung and he sais that Minho hyung was only dating him to get close to me and that they were never a couple. That can only mean Minho hyung likes me and he used my brother to get to me" Jisung said sliding off Changbins lap and soon enough, his head was the only thing resting there and the rest if his body was on the couch 

"that's... " 

"weird and.... No" Jisung was clearly disgusted at the idea of Minho liking him

"hyung you think that's why he tried breaking us up? So he could have me for himself? You think?????" Jisung questioned, sitting up straight and looking at Changbin 

"that's a possibility" Changbin said, looking down. Jisung groaned and played with his fingers 

"I can't believe he would use Woojin hyung like that. I never liked him to begin with. He was always so touchy feely with me and it was annoying and then when we started dating, it became worse and he used to come in my room and sit on my bed to talk instead of letting me sleep. God, I hate him" Jisung said. Changbin grabbed his hands and held them in his own

"hate is a strong word Jisung" Changbin said looking straight at Jisung. The younger nodded and looked down 

"you're right... Ugh, I can't believe this" Jisung said. Changbin opened his arms and Jisung immediately threw himself in the older's embrace. 

"how about a walk on the beach to clear your mind?" Changbin smiled down at the younger 

"I'd love that" Jisung pecked his lips before getting up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or typos, didn't re read


	15. Apology?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 4 days, omg, short chapter again, heehee

The walk on the beach was nice. Very nice. It was around 7 pm when the two boys decided to go back inside Changbins house because Jisung wanted "cuddles now". 

"I'll get you that cheesecake tomorrow by the way" Changbin said as they sat on the couch. Jisung looked up at the older and spoke

"binnie, you don't have to do that... I'll buy it mysel-" 

"shh, I want to" Changbin cut off the younger by placing his finger on his mouth 

"you're too good to me hyung" Jisung pouted 

"hey, no pouting, it makes you look cuter, stop" Changbin said. Jisung's pout depend and the older sighed. He kissed the younger quickly only to have Jisung pull him closer. Changbin smiled down at him and Jisung just smirked, locking their lips immediately. Changbin smiled in the kiss and Jisung was giggling. 

It was about 10 more minutes of kissing till they heard the doorbell ring. Changbin was on Jisung and the younger frowned when he heard the door 

"who is that?" Jisung asked 

"I don't know, I didn't invite anyone" Changbin said 

"maybe Hyunjin and Chan hyung?" 

"they would've called or texted me" Changbin stood up. Jisung pouted again at the lost of warmth and sat up. Changbin went to open the door and saw Minho. He looked sad. Changbin didn't care. He glared at the older and wanted to close the door but he stopped him. 

"p-please... Let me talk to Jisung" Minho said, his voice barely above a whisper 

"hyung, who's at the door?" Jisung asked standing right behind Changbin. The shortest opened the door wide enough for Jisung to see and the younger immediately backed away 

"close the door" he said 

"s-sung. Look, I'm sorry okay. Fuck, I'm so sorry" Minho cried 

"fuck you" Jisung said sitting on the couch 

"please, let me talk to you" he said. Jisung sighed and nodded towards Changbin indicating to let Minho in. 

"sit there" Changbin said sternly and pointed at the chair farthest away from the couch. 

"what?" Jisung snapped 

"sung, look, im sorry okay? I really really didn't wanna use your brother like that-" 

"well, too late. I can't believe you would do that" Jisung said 

"sung... You know me. I really didn't mean to like you. I knew you'd never like me back and I just made everything worse by dating your brother and I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry to what I said to you about Changbin and you bin, about Jisung. I-I was stupid, really really stupid and I won't bother you guys again. I'll find a way to get rid of these feelings and let you guys be happy. I'm so sorry for bothering you" Minho said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Jisung softened. He could tell Minho was genuine about his apology. He walked over to Minho and hugged him 

"I accept your apology" He said before returning to the couch and sitting next to his boyfriend that had joined him. Changbin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

"I'm sorry it happened like this but I've liked Changbin hyung for a year hyung and I barely knew you back then and when you started dating my brother... I don't know, something just felt off.... And now I know. I hope you find someone great Minho hyung. You deserve to spoil someone and to love someone that's meant for you. I'm sorry" Jisung said. Minho nodded 

"its okay. You guys make a cute couple anyway. Thank you for at least hearing me out. I'll see you around sometime" He said before walking out of the door. Jisung completely deflated when the door closed. 

"he'll be fine" Changbin said hugging the younger 

"I know... Thanks for being here" Jisung said 

"well... This is my house" Changbin chuckled to which Jisung laughed 

"ha ha, very funny" Jisung said smiling at the older 

"hm, thank you, I appreciate it" Changbin smiled back. There was a silence in the air for a second before Changbin broke it 

"is Minho hyung the reason you didn't wanna be called sung?" Changbin asked. Jisung just nodded

"he threw off such a weird vibe that it made me uncomfortable everytime he called me sung so whenever someone calls me that, it's like he's calling me" Jisung said 

"is it okay if I call you sung... Sometime in the future? Whenever you'll be okay with it" Changbin asked 

"yeah, just give me time" Jisung smiled 

"I will" Changbin kissed him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos


	16. 3 words, 8 letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. I was watching anime, oop

It was about 6 months later and the two were currently back in college, getting 3-4 hours of sleep a day because of all the work. Jisung would go to Changbins house all the time even when snow was on the ground. The two have been dating for 6 (almost 7) months already and everything about their relationship was just amazing. Sure they'd get into little arguments but they'd all be resolved in the same day. There's only one thing that Changbin was confused about. When to say I love you. He realized he loved the younger when he fell asleep on the older's lap while they were watching a movie and his sleeping face was so peaceful and beautiful that Changbin just wanted to protect him forever and he felt his heart beat out of his chest. This was his boyfriend. The love of his life and he had just realized it. It's been a month since then. Changbin never knew what love felt like until he started dating Jisung. He literally radiated happiness and fun times and cute giggles and Changbin was whipped. He just wanted to tell him how much he loved him. But he had no idea if the younger was ready to hear those words 

3 words. 8 letter. When to say them? 

It was currently January and they had just gone back to class after the Christmas break and Changbin was wearing the chain Jisung had got him for Christmas and the younger was wearing the bracelet Changbin got him. They were small gifts but they held so much meaning. Originally, Changbin had seen the chain in a store one day and he didn't think Jisung was looking at him when the older stopped and stared at it. And with Jisung, he saw the bracelet on an ad and his eyes immediately lit up. Of course he was too shy to ask Changbin for it but the older got the hint. They ate cheesecake and sang/rapped all day long and even had a rap battle at some point. (it ended up in a fit of laughs and giggles) 

Now they were back in class and they both had a shit tone of work to do. Despite them being in the same house, they barely spoke. But little actions such as sitting next to eachother on the couch or their shoulder touching when they worked made up for it. 

On the weekend, they finally had a break. No work due for the next day or whatever and they just relaxed on the couch. Changbin thought about those 3 words. 8 letters. 

"Jisung?" Changbin said 

"yes hyung?" Jisung looked up at the older. 

"I've realized something. I... I wanna hold you forever and kiss you till there's no tomorrow and protect you from every evil thing that can every happen in life and I want you to be safe with me and not care or worry about other things and for that I want to tell you... " he paused "I love you, Jisung. Like really really really love you" the older said. Jisung was sitting up on the couch. Eyes wide and tears rolling down his cheeks. He said it. Jisung had been feeling the same thing for a while too. Changbin was warm hugs and a protector that Jisung could rely on. He was the literal love of Jisung's life and he couldn't believe be heard those three little words. He realized he loved the older when he walked in on Changbin bopping his head to one of the countless songs he's written and he couldn't help but stare at the working boy. So concentrated yet so cute. And for as long as he lives, he'll never forget the smile Changbin gave him when he noticed he was watching. 

"baby?" Changbin had called. Jisung hadn't realized be was crying so much until he felt Changbin wipe his tears 

"sungie, don't cry" Changbin pouted. Jisung leaned forward and kissed him softly. He pulled away and breathed in, trying to calm down 

"hyung, I love you so much, you have no idea how much. God, I really didn't know if you were ready to hear those words so I never said them but now that you did, I just wanted to say I love you so so much" Jisung was crying again but this time, he was smiling. Changbin smiled and pulled the younger in a hug. 

"My big baby, I can't believe you're crying" Changbin said wiping the tears from his love's eyes. 

"I love you so much Jisung" Changbin said 

"I love you too hyung" they met half way in a slow but meaningful kiss 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or mistakes


	17. Graduation (Changbin)

5 months later, it was the last day of school again and this time, Changbin was more excited than anything. He was graduating this afternoon. He walked to campus and met up with Hyunjin who looked at him with a smile

"I can't believe we're graduating like Chan hyung. Can you believe it's been a whole year without him?" Hyunjin had said (Chan had graduated last year since he was older and had been working as a music producer under jyp, the biggest company in korea) 

"yeah. But we made it Jin. After 3 years, we made it out okay" Changbin said jumping up and down. Hyunjin just laughed 

"look, there's Jisung, he has a pout. Good luck with him" Hyunjin laughed before walking away 

"Jisung!" Changbin yelled, running towards him

"hyung, omg, you scared me" The younger said. 

"happy 1 year baby" Changbin kissed the younger 

"hm, you remember" Jisung said with a smile 

"remember? How can I forgot? It's the day we made it official" Changbin smiled. 

"actually, we made it official two days before classes finished" Jisung said, lifting up his chin in a intimidating manner. Changbin rolled his eyes and pinched his cheek 

"ow" the younger said 

"we talked about this. I know that's now how anniversaries work but we're special. I wanted it to be like this. I'm graduating today and I have the greatest gift of all. You, my love" Changbin smiled. Jisung's heart was beating so fast. He really had the cutest boyfriend 

"so you planned all of this out for it to work out like this?" Jisung was blushing. Changbin simply nodded and Jisung tried not to squeal like a child. 

"I got you something" Changbin said 

"you what?" Jisung was taken aback 

"come" Changbin dragged him to a bench and sat him down. 

"sit" he told the younger to sit

"what is this for hyung" Jisung asked, sighing 

"hey, don't use that town, you'll love it. Now close your eyes and stick your hands out" Changbin said. Jisung played along and closed his eyes, putting his hands in front of Changbin. In two seconds he felt a box in his hands 

"open your eyes" Changbin said, so he did. He saw a box decorated neatly in his hands

"what's this?" Jisung asked 

"open it, idiot". So he did. He opened it to find a note on top of whatever was in the box. He picked it up and read it 

_I know how much you miss me when I'm gone and for that I'm flattered and I love you so much that I thought I should leave a piece of me with you so you can remember me by whether you're at school in class or at home when you're bored. This is for you, my love, my source of human happiness, my everything. Happy anniversary_

_~binnie_

Jisung looked at the box and nearly cried when he saw the necklace and the small "B loves S" engraved at the bottom. He really went through all of this just for Jisung? Changbin was smiling so wide he feared his cheeks wouldn't move anymore for days. Jisung took out the necklace and looked at it.... It.... It was beautiful. It was shining in the sunlight and Jisung was captivated. He examined the "B loves S" and he felt tears in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but it didn't work. He got up and hugged Changbin tightly 

"thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you" he said over and over again. He didn't want to cry in public so he wiped his tears. Changbin smiled at him 

"God, Changbin, couldn't you wait till we were home to give me this. I'm a mess, look at me, I'm crying" Jisung chuckled wiping his tears. 

"I couldn't wait, sorry" Changbin smiled 

"god, I love you so much" Jisung giggled and sniffed at the same time

"I know you do baby. I love you too" Changbin said and kissed his cheek

"ugh, I'm a mess. You should go and prepare for graduation. I know they want you guys to practice or something so go" Jisung said pushing Changbin away 

"you gonna be okay?" Changbin asked. Jisung nodded 

"okay, bye baby, I love you. And stop crying" Changbin said walking away. Jisung sat back down and held the necklace in his hand. He saw Seungmin and Felix walk up to him and they immediately asked him what was wrong. He showed them the letter and the gift and they both hugged their slightly older friend. 

It was 8 pm when the graduation celebration was done. Jisung got to watch his boyfriend receive his diploma and walk off the stage as a college graduate. Of course he was crying, he cried for everything. Changbin got off stage and went to join his parents who came to see him and then went to Jisung and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you" Jisung said 

"thanks baby" Changbin kissed him. They saw a familiar guy walking towards them and soon realized it was Minho 

"hey... Changbin... I just wanted to say... Congratulations" Minho said. Changbin stared at him for a second before smiling 

"thanks hyung" Changbin said 

"hyung, let's go home, I have my gift ready for you" Jisung said as Minho walked away 

"oh, you didn't have to get me a gift Jisung, you being here today was enough for me" Changbin said. Jisung shook his head 

"no, you always do nice things for me. I wanted to get you this" Jisung smiled. 

"fine, hold on a second" Changbin went to find his mom and dad and kissed them as well as his baby brother who had turned 6 not too long ago. Then he went to find Chan and Hyunjin and gave them both hugs before returning to Jisung 

"now let's go" 

They reached Changbins house in about 15 minutes and soon, Changbin was changed out of his graduation gown and into some comfortable clothes. Jisung did the same and now he was sitting in front of the older on the couch, hands behind his back 

"what are you hiding?" Changbin asked 

"close your eyes and stick your hands out" Jisung said 

"ohh, I see. Using my own words against me" Changbin said 

"just do it hyung" Jisung said. Changbin chuckled and did as Jisung said. The younger placed something in the older's hand that he quickly recognized as paper. An envelope?

"open your eyes hyung" Jisung said. So he did. He did in fact, see an envelope. He looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look and Jisung just laughed 

"just open it" Jisung said while giggling. So he did. He took out the letter and saw a "JYP" in bold in the corner. He did not- Changbin read through it and his eyes landed on 

We'd love to accept you into our company 

He almost screamed 

"JISUNG YOU DIDN'T" Changbin yelled making Jisung jump a little before laughing 

"I saw the application on your desk hyung. I gave it to Chan hyung and I told him to put in the good word for you since he's been in Jyp for a year and he gave me this letter and I screamed in joy. I hugged him and found an envelope and waited for our anniversary" Jisung smiled. Changbin wrapped the younger in a hug knocking all the air out of him 

"I love you so much Jisung, omg. I can't believe you did this for me" Changbin said 

"I love you hyung, that's why I did it" Jisung said staring at the older. Changbin connected their lips and Jisung smiled. This was love 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IGNORE THE ANNIVERSARY PART, I KINDA FUCKED UP BUT IT'S NOT IMPORTANT SHH  
> Also, sorry for any typos


	18. Graduation (Jisung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually posted the last chapter so here it is lmao

The next year was great. Changbin was making music under Jyp with Chan, Jisung was working hard as a music production major, Felix was currently trying to master dance so he could get a position as dance a teacher some day and Seungmin was training in vocals to try and be the best singer there ever was in korea. They all had big musical dreams like that. Graduation was coming up and all three of them were excited 

"we're really gonna graduate aren't we?" Felix asked 

"yes lix, can you believe it. I can't wait" Jisung smiled. Seungmin joining in. This was it. The last week of college was upon them. 

Jisung took his last exam on Thursday and he was so happy. His and Changbins anniversary was tomorrow. He didn't quite know what to get him. He didn't want to get him anything big since neither of them cared for really big gifts on special occasions. On christmas, Changbin had gotten him a sweater and Jisung loved it so much that he wore it for a 2 weeks straight. On valentines Day. A simple chocolate and a small squirrel plushy was given to him and he cherished it and stored the plushy along with the others Changbin had won for him on their second date. He really didn't care what the older got him and Changbin didn't care what Jisung got him. He walked to Changbins house since he knew the older was probably busy so he didn't bother calling him to pick him up. When he arrived, he opened the door with the key Changbin had given him and he walked in. He was greeted by the smell of cookies and Changbin sitting on the couch, with his laptop, probably making a new song. He looked up and saw Jisung and he smiled 

"baby!" he chirped and set his laptop down. Jisung smiled. 

"hey binnie" Jisung took off his shoes and ran towards his boyfriend who was waiting for him with open arms 

"how was your last exam?" Changbin asked 

"great. I can't believe I'm graduating tomorrow" Jisung said 

"me neither, im so proud of you baby" Changbin said. Jisung blushed. 

"are you making cookies?" Jisung asked looking towards the kitchen 

"hmm, maybe?" Changbin answered removing Jisung off him and walking in the kitchen. The younger following close by. Changbin took the cookies out of the oven and accidentally burned himself 

"ow!" 

"hey, careful" Jisung reacted immediately and kissed his finger. Changbin smiled at the cuteness and kissed Jisung's cheek 

"I'm fine" he said 

"are these.... Chocolate chip cookies???" Jisung looked at the older with wide eyes

"yup, your favorite kind of cookies" Changbin replied 

"what's the occasion??" Jisung asked staring at the freshly baked goods on the stove 

"you finishing your last exam and graduating tomorrow" Changbin said. Jisung smiled 

"hyung, speaking of tomorrow... Are we getting gifts?" Jisung asked 

"well no, I wasn't really expecting you to get me a gift. I just wanna be with you" Changbin said. Jisung laughed softly and hugged the older 

"me too" Jisung said. He attempted at stealing a cookie but Changbin caught him 

"hey, no eating dessert before you eat actual food first" Changbin said. Jisung whined but obeyed. He took a quick shower and threw on Changbins shirt and found some shorts since it was foo hot to wear pants and walked back downstairs to a plate of food sitting on the counter 

"thanks hyung" he said starting to eat 

"ITS GRADUATION DAY" Felix had yelled once he met up with his two friends

"yayyyy" Seungmin and Jisung said in unison 

"I can't wait to be a college graduate" Jisung smiled 

"me too" 

"me three" Felix said and they laughed 

"SUNGIE, YOU DID IT" Changbin yelled as Jisung walked off stage. He went directly towards Changbin and gave him the biggest hug 

"I can't believe I did it. This doesn't feel real" Jisung said. Changbin kissed his cheek and he giggled. Hyunjin was currently with Seungmin, kissing him laughing with him and congratulating him. Chan came to see Felix graduate and they were currently kissing in the shade. Jisung smiled and walked towards his mom and step-dad

"I did it guys" he said. They both hugged him along with Woojin who came to support his little bro. 

"we're proud of you" his mom said. After about a few minutes of congratulating everyone, Changbin took Jisung home and told him to change. So he did. He put on something comfortable and joined Changbin on the couch. 

"ok look, I know we said no gifts but I couldn't help myself. Don't feel guilt because you didn't get me anything. It's okay. I don't care about gifts. I just want your love. But here" Changbin gave the envelope to Jisung and the younger didn't have to open it to know 

"hyung you really did that?" Jisung asked. Changbin nodded and smiled 

"in that letter is your acceptance to jyp entertainment. You will be working with me and Chan" Changbin said. Jisung closed his eyes and tried to wake up from a nonexistent dream. He had the perfect boyfriend.. He really did 

"I love you so much hyung. So so much. And I just knew you were gonna get me something or do something for me, so" Jisung pulled a a box from his pocket and gave it Changbin. The older opened if and he smiled so wide 

"earrings. You got me the earnings I showed you" Changbin said, still not believing his eyes 

"they'd look amazing on you honestly" 

"god, how did I end up with such an amazing boyfriend" Changbin said

"I was thinking the same thing" Jisung smiled 

"I love you so much Han Jisung" Changbin said 

"I love you too Seo Changbin" Jisung laughed 

"I have cheesecake, come" Changbin said getting up 

"CHEESECAKE??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, mistakes, or terrible grammar, I haven't re read this on like months so I have no idea if there are even mistakes and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> This is only chapter one, it's not finished yet but I want to finish it soon but, thanks for reading  
> Also, sorry for any typos


End file.
